empires_and_alliesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:IGeek
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Empires and Allies Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Copyright Policies Hi, I'm a staff member at Wikia, and we've received reports that you are copying some of the content on this wiki directly from another wiki. Because our wikis all license their content under a Creative Commons license, reusing material is fine; however, you must provide proper attribution when you do so. This means including a line of text with a link back to the wiki it came from, stating that the material was created by someone else. An example of proper attribution is shown here: http://www.wikia.com/Licensing#Using_Wikia_content . Please either add proper attribution to all content you reused from another wiki, or delete the content. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 19:43, June 6, 2011 (UTC) How many people have worked on the Empires and Allies Wiki so far? (Nice Job making a wiki the day a game comes out) Williorocks 18:20, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Williorocks Can I please be admin too? Can i please be admin? I was the one who typed up all of Captain Krunsch's Battles. Please. Thank You. Yours Sincerly, Jennila Sorry Jennila, but I can't make you admin... You must contact wikia and ask them. IGeek 17:43, June 16, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Remember to sign your posts with 4 ~'s IGeek 17:43, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :A bureacrat (which a wikia founder automatically is) should be able to assign other users as admins and/or bureaucrats without wikia staff involvement --> Bureaucrat Status - [Grendel Џ] Orion Assante (user-talk) 18:08, June 16, 2011 (UTC) character images I have made a good image of baron crashalot but can not upload.... i can send it to you or if i had upload acess i would do it. image uploads I have done a bunch of image captures on units, housing, resources and the dragon week items. More to come as I find time (and get higher levels for access to additional items). Everything has been uploaded and I'll start working on page templates as well. I already created image templates for the various resource icons such as , , etc. (this improves re-use across pages that need these items) Џ Orion Assante (user-talk) 04:54, June 18, 2011 (UTC) can u please st my wikia up for me Johnathon Hunter 18:01, June 25, 2011 (UTC)